


Dî Eryn Galen

by BetustaMorla



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetustaMorla/pseuds/BetustaMorla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and his wife meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dî Eryn Galen

S.A. 123

 

Ëarant rode through the trees looking from one side to the other, searching for the elusive road she had lost. She was riding beside her father to deliver a message from Círdan to King Oropher, when she caught sight of a golden deer. Without thinking she chased it, drive by curiosity, ignoring her father calls. After a while she lost track of it, and realized she had lost all sense of direction.

A small stream came into sight, she decided to give rest to her mount and stretch her legs. While her horse drank from the stream she strode around looking up and downstream. If she followed it the right direction she was sure she would find the Forest River which she could follow to find the Elvenking’s Halls. But if she followed the wrong direction, she would delay even more, and her father would be cross at her. Well more than he already was. For it was her first outing from Mithlond.

She seated on the soft grass, he legs crossed and closed her eyes.

“ _Am egor dad_?” Whatever she was hoping to guide her, did not come. Her horse came to her side and blew in her hair, signal to I am bored lets go.

“ _Istani_.” She patted her forehead softly.

“You should go north.” She started at the intrusion, and searched for its source. She found him in a tall branch of an old oak. He repeated his previous statement, seeing that no response coming from the lost elf.

“I heard you.” She answered softly, still studying his features. Long blond hair, fine eyebrows and ice blue eyes. “I should assume you to be a Tawarwaith, for you know the ways of this vast woods.”

“Quite so, and I would assume you come from west. Since you are not familiar with large extensions of trees.” A small curve of his lips upwards, betrayed his deferential talk, for he was clearly amused to find an elf adept at losing her way.

Perceiving deride at the end of his sentence, she smiled amiably, climbed her horse and rode north. “ _Navaer brand edlothiand_. I don’t believe we will meet again.” She said to him, not looking back.

“ _Navaer naurmith_.” She heard him say, before urging her horse to a faster pace.


End file.
